


Vendetta

by VirVir



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: ¿Que podría hacer que Komatsu se enfadara tanto con Toriko como para no volver a viajar con él?¿Podrá Toriko arreglarlo?





	1. Chapter 1

Ya era la segunda vez que Toriko salía con el estómago vació, confuso y solo del hotel Gourmet y eso extrañaba enormemente a todo el personal del hotel, en especial al encargado de este.

 

Toriko y Komatsu habían regresado una vez mas de capturar otro extraño alimento hace unas semanas, pero después del regreso del Chef Komatsu, este se había mostrado menos alegre que de costumbre.

Ya no hablaba con sus compañeros mientras cocinaba, más de lo estrictamente necesario, ni hacia caras raras o gritaba por pequeñeces, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas de que a Komatsu le pasaba algo fue lo que sucedió unos días después.

 

Cuando Toriko regresó con otro pedido de captura, el gerente ya estaba organizando las reservas del restaurante por la falta inminente de su chef principal.

Toriko se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontró con Komatsu cocinando, hasta ahí todo normal, lo raro vendría después.

El grandullón le explico cómo era la presa por capturar, el lugar superpeligroso en el que sería la captura y sobre todo la delicia que les esperaba tras la captura, pero el chef parecía que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a su compañero, ni siquiera había dejado de cortar los ingredientes de la comida que estaba preparando.

 

-Komatsu – dijo Toriko para llamar la atención de su compañero - ¿Me estas escuchando?

 

-Claro – dijo Komatsu sin apartar la mirada de sus ingredientes.

 

-Entonces que ¿Te apuntas? - pregunto Toriko notando que algo raro pasaba, ya que normalmente Komatsu habría dejado todo y estarían ambos saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel en dirección a su nueva aventura.

 

-Lo siento – dijo Komatsu – pero me temo que esta vez me es imposible acompañarte.

 

Toriko no se podía creer lo que había escuchado así que decidió volver a preguntar.

 

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Toriko sorprendido.

 

-Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

 

-Pero... ¿Por qué? - pregunto confuso Toriko.

 

El cuchillo hecho por Melk segundo atravesó la tabla de madera sobre la que Komatsu había estado cortando los alimento y por fin el Chef miro a Toriko.

 

-Por que será muy peligroso para mi ir ¿Verdad, Toriko-san? - dijo un inusual Komatsu cabreado mientras levantaba su cuchillo – y ahora si no te importa, tengo trabajo- dijo mientras cambiaba la tabla y seguía a lo suyo, pero como vio que un aturdido Toriko seguía en su cocina le dijo como despedida – Buen viaje.

 

Para Toriko esa captura no fue muy divertida y aunque había decidido llevarse a Terry con él parecía que ni el lobo se lo estaba pasando bien.

Mas de una vez, sobre todo en momentos de peligro, se había escuchado a si mismo gritando el nombre de Komatsu para avisarle del peligro, pero dándose cuenta segundos después que seguramente el Chef estaba a salvo en su preciosa y acogedora cocina del hotel.  

Cuando consiguieron su objetivo, no sabía tan bien como el había esperado, como si solo ser hecho a la barbacoa no fuese suficiente para sacar su máximo potencial y sabor, sino que también era necesaria una mano experta para hacerlo delicioso.

En el fondo Toriko sabía que todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa. Por ser un bocazas y no pensar nunca antes de hablar cuando estaba enfadado o preocupado.

El extraño comportamiento de Komatsu había nacido cuando la enorme bocaza de Toriko había cobrado vida propia en su último trabajo conjunto.

Una bestia anormalmente fuerte había atacado a Komatsu causándole una fea herida en la pierna que al final resulto ser menos peligrosa de lo que en un principio parecía, pero en ese momento de frustración de Toriko, tras la pelea, por no haber evitado que su compañero se hiriese, su preocupación por el estado de Komatsu y su cansancio por la lucha explotaron todos a la vez diciéndole cosas muy feas a Komatsu. Pero lo que más le dolió al Chef fue que Toriko no creyese en él para ir, en un futuro, los dos juntos al mundo Gourmet como los compañeros que creía que eran. Desde ese momento no volvieron a hablar entre ellos en todo el camino de regreso a casa e incluso Komatsu rechazo la ayuda de Toriko para llevarle por su herida en la pierna, decisión que había ocasionado que Komatsu se fuese haciendo más heridas por el camino de las que ya tenía.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad cada uno se fue por su lado y no volvieron a verse hasta que Toriko fue a ofrecerle a Komatsu que le acompañase a su próximo trabajo.

En esos momentos después de comer una comida insípida, torturándose por sus estúpidas acciones, con Terry mirándole como si supiese en lo que estaba pensando y secundara la moción llamada “Toriko es idiota” y bajo un manto de estrellas que estaba seguro de que a Komatsu le hubiese encantado, decidió que cuando volviese a la ciudad se disculparía con su compañero y amigo.

 

Y ahora se encontraba en la acera del exterior del hotel Gourmet con otro rechazo a su oferta y sobre todo sin poder disculparse con el Chef por que según él “estaba ocupado”. Y que si era la hora de la cena y el restaurante estaba lleno, seguro que era alguna excusa para no verle.

Mierda.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que podría hacer que Komatsu se enfadara tanto con Toriko como para no volver a viajar con él?  
> ¿Podrá Toriko arreglarlo?

Toriko decidió hacer algo de tiempo y esperar así a que Komatsu terminara su trabajo en el restaurante para poder hablar con él, aunque tuviese que obligarlo, Komatsu iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle de una vez por todas.  
Sin saber muy bien cómo, se había alejado tanto del restaurante donde su compañero trabajaba que había llegado hasta la puerta de madera del restaurante de la abuela Setsuno.  
Ya que estaba allí decidió entrar a comer algo y a distraerse, aunque fuera por unos minutos del gran problema que el sólito había creado.  
Cuando entro, una de las sillas del local choco contra él, causándole bastante daño, no por la silla en sí, sino por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada.  
Cuando fue a pedir explicaciones al que le había lanzado la silla, se encontró con una guerra silenciosa pero mortal entre Sunny y Zebra. Las chispas saltaban por los aires divirtiendo con ello a Coco y a Setsuno que miraban el espectáculo desde la seguridad de la barra, un poco alejados de los gladiadores.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Toriko? ¿No estabas de caza? - pregunto Coco para comenzar una conversación con el aturdido Toriko e intentar distraer a la vez a los otros dos reyes celestiales.

-A lo mejor ha venido a pelear – insinuó Zebra levantándose de su silla dispuesto a pelear con cualquiera.

\- ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! - grito Sunny a Zebra. Parecía que iban a volver a comenzar a pelearse, pero vieron como la abuela Setsuno traía la comida y decidieron que una paliza por noche de parte de la cocinera era su límite.  
  
-Me he peleado con Komatsu – dijo Toriko mientras se sentaba a comer, sorprendiendo a todos a la vez.

\- ¿Con Matsu? ¿Por qué? - pregunto intrigado Sunny.  
  
Toriko les contó la historia a sus compañeros y a Setsuno, y todos prestaron gran atención al relato, hasta parecía que Zebra masticaba más silenciosamente para escuchar las palabras de Toriko.  
Cuando acabo el relato, Toriko se terminó de un trago más de media jarra de cerveza que le había entregado Setsuno cuando se había sentado a la mesa.

-Oh, ¿En serio? -pregunto Setsuno – cuando Komatsu paso por aquí hace unas semanas, no me dijo nada – pensó en voz alta el tesoro nacional – aunque le note un poco tenso, no cocinaba igual que siempre.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Coco dándole la razón a la mujer – cuando me acompaño a capturar el alimento preferido de Kiss, que crece cada diez años en las montañas tronadoras, también le note algo raro al cocinar. Necesito tres intentos para poder cocinarlo, aunque no era un alimento de gran dificultad.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? - le pregunto Sunny

-Hace algo más de una semana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - contesto el moreno.

-Por qué hace unos cinco días me acompaño al país de la curación, a por una crema para la piel que cae de una cascada de más de cien metros de altura y a la que debes bajar repelando por una pared super lisa, y mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el equipo para bajar, vi que tenía una herida en la mano izquierda. Cuando le pregunte me dijo que se le había escapado el cuchillo y que se había cortado.

-No ocurrió cuando vino conmigo, seguro -dijo Coco respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Sunny.

-Entonces seria en el hotel, aunque parecía como si la herida se le hubiese infectado o algo parecido- recordó Sunny.

-No se le infecto después de cortarse, sino que se cortó cuando estaba preparando la carne del rinoceronte añil, que es venenosa casi toda menos un delicioso trozo -dijo Zebra mientras babeaba con tan solo recordar el olor de esa carne.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? - pregunto acusador Sunny.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? - dijo Coco intentando calmar a Sunny.

-Necesitaba a un buen chef para obtener la carne y cuando se lo pregunte no se negó, así que me lo lleve – dijo totalmente tranquilo Zebra, mientras seguía babeando.

Sunny comenzó a discutir con Zebra por haberse llevado a su Matsu sin informarle antes, a lo que Zebra respondía que él nunca pedía nada, sino que simplemente cogía lo que quería y mientras Coco intentaba hacerles ver que Komatsu no era de ninguno de ellos dos.

Entre toda la discusión, solo Setsuno se dio cuenta cuando Toriko salió del local dejando en su plato más de la mitad de la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que podría hacer que Komatsu se enfadara tanto con Toriko como para no volver a viajar con él?  
> ¿Podrá Toriko arreglarlo?

Komatsu caminaba junto a su fiel pingüino después de un duro turno de cenas en el restaurante. El Chef deseaba llegar a su casa para poder dormir hasta eliminar todo el sueño acumulado, ya que el día siguiente solo tenía que ir a la hora de la cena al trabajo.

 

\- ¿Komatsu-kun? -le llamo alguien y al girarse se encontró con la reportera y presentadora más conocida.

 

-Tina-san- saludo Komatsu a la mujer bipolar - ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

 

-La verdad es que te estaba esperando- contesto la chica -quería pedirte un favor.

 

-Claro, dime.

 

-Me preguntaba si me podías dejar a Yun.

 

\- ¿Ah? - dijo confuso el Chef- ¿Para qué le necesitas?

 

-Es que Kuropoo ha estado un poco desanimado estos días, así que había pensado que con lo bien que se llevan ambos a lo mejor Yun podía animarle un poco – explico la reportera.

 

Komatsu se acercó a Yun que parecía que había entendido toda la conversación anterior, así que cuando se despidieron, Komatsu continuo su camino a casa en solitario.

 

Cuando casi había llegado, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo quedándose completamente inmóvil. En esos momentos entendía lo que sentían los animales que recibían un knocking a la perfección.

Después de eso, en solo unos segundos le taparon los ojos con una tela y se le echaron al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas, después de acomodarle, el atacante se puso a correr a una velocidad increíble.

Komatsu tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no sabía por qué solo podía pensar en Toriko.

Era algo muy raro, le estaban secuestrando y en vez de pensar en una forma de escapar, pensaba en su compañero y en la de veces que había estado sobre su espalda de una forma algo parecida a la que estaba en esos momentos.

Muy raro.

Parecía que habían llegado a donde fuese que el secuestrador había querido llevarle ya que Komatsu fue lanzado con cuidado sobre una superficie blanda. Un sofá.

Casi al momento noto algo raro, otra vez.

Chocolate, nata, fresa, limón … ¡¿Porque todo el lugar olía a dulces?!

 

 _“No, no, no-_ pensó Komatsu elevando alarmantemente su nivel de enfado por segundos _– No habrá sido capaz ...”_

 

Cuando el secuestrador le quito la tela de los ojos, lo primero que vio, aunque un poco difuminado porque sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la claridad, fue un característico cabello azul alborotado.

 

_“Si que ha sido capaz”_

 

Aunque aún seguía paralizado, Toriko pudo ver como el enfado de Komatsu iba haciéndose tan grande que ya no cabía en el cuerpo del pequeño chef. Eso lo asusto un poquitín.

 

-Antes de que te enfades – dijo Toriko, aunque sabía que ya era tarde para eso- te diré que sé que si no hubiese hecho esto no habrías accedido a hablar conmigo y a dejar que me disculpara por lo que dije la otra vez- dijo rápida y atropelladamente Toriko.

 

Komatsu vio como los grandes hombros del siempre alegre Toriko-san estaban hundidos, como si cargaran con un gran peso.

El Chef, aun paralizado le dio a entender como pudo a Toriko que le escuchaba, así que un poquito más alegre comenzó.

 

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo Toriko juntando mucho las manos e inclinándose ante Komatsu- no debería haber sido tan idiota. En ese momento estaba asustado por tu herida y muy enfadado conmigo mismo por no haberlo evitado, así que más bien lo que te dije a ti era realmente para mí. Por favor, perdóname Komatsu – dijo el grandullón aun de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura de Komatsu – haré lo que sea.

 

Komatsu realmente lo había perdonado con el primer “Lo siento” pero decidió aprovechar esa rara oportunidad de ver a Toriko tan... servicial. Así que decidió ser un poco malo para variar.

El knocking de Komatsu se había disipado mientras Toriko hablaba, así que decidió levantarse del sofá y darle un capón en la cabeza a Toriko como comienzo de su pequeña venganza.

 

-Lo que sea ¿Eh? - Komatsu se llevó una mano a la barbilla pareciendo así pensativo, mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños pasos el cuerpo grandote de Toriko que no paraba de mirar a su pensativo compañero.

 

-S-si- respondió Toriko mientras su intuición le decía que no iba a gustarle nada lo que iba a pasar.

 

-Muy bien – dijo Komatsu parándose delante de Toriko – primero siéntate – Toriko se sentó en el suelo en cuanto el moreno se lo dijo, sin parar de mirar al “mandón” de Komatsu – segundo, hoy he tenido un día agotador así que me vas a preparar un baño caliente y me vas a dar un masaje en los hombros – Toriko no sabía por qué pero el Komatsu “mandón” le gustaba, mucho , normalmente nadie se atrevía a ser así con él – y por último, cuando termine del baño quiero que me hayas preparado algo para cenar. ¿De acuerdo? - pregunto Komatsu sin creerse que Toriko estuviese ya levantado y yendo al baño para prepararlo.

 

En verdad solo era una broma, no creía que Toriko fuera a hacerlo sin rechistar, esperaba causar algo de confusión en su compañero. Simplemente había dicho lo que había aparecido en la película que había visto la noche anterior en la televisión.

 

Pero parecía que al final sería divertido.            


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que podría hacer que Komatsu se enfadara tanto con Toriko como para no volver a viajar con él?  
> ¿Podrá Toriko arreglarlo?

El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

Komatsu notaba como el cansancio del día iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo. Toriko había mejorado la idea de Komatsu añadiendo al baño burbujas y sales de colores que combinaban perfectamente con el olor a vainilla que desprendían las paredes del baño de golosina por sí mismas.

Desde el baño, Komatsu escuchaba el alboroto en la planta baja de la casa, especialmente en la cocina.

Se oía como se caían cacerolas, sartenes y otros cacharros de cocina, además del burbujeo de la comida cocinándose en alguna olla, pero lo que se escuchaba con más claridad, entre el resto de ruidos, eran las maldiciones de Toriko.

Cuando el “castigado” subió para cumplir otra de las peticiones de Komatsu para poder recibir el perdón, Komatsu vio a Toriko vistiendo un manchado delantal demasiado pequeño para su enorme cuerpo, y por ello su ropa también tenía más de una mancha de comida allí donde el delantal no llegaba.

Olía muy bien.

Lo que Toriko estuviese cocinando contrastaba a la perfección con su propio olor personal y allí, en el baño de agua caliente, mientras le masajeaba los hombros de forma delicada y profesional, era demasiado irresistible.

 

-Hum – ronroneo Komatsu empujando su cuerpo contra la bañera de hierro forjado que le separaba de Toriko.

 

El peli azul había disfrutado de ese sonido más de lo que nunca admitiría ante nadie más que él mismo.    

Komatsu estaba desnudo ante él. No era ni de lejos la primera vez, pero si la primera que se daba cuenta de ello tan claramente.

Komatsu podía haber viajado con los otros reyes celestiales, pero solo él era el que conseguía que mostrara ese lado tan...

 

-Toriko–san – dijo Komatsu acabando así con la búsqueda de la palabra perfecta- algo ha explotado en la planta baja.

 

El moreno vio como Toriko salía a toda prisa del baño. Parte de él estaba triste por su marcha, pero le preocupaba que esa explosión pudiese causar un incendio en la casa.

Cuando Komatsu vio que sus dedos ya estaban muy arrugados y al no escuchar movimiento en la planta de abajo, decidió salir de la bañera e investigar lo que sucedía.

Abajo todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

El albornoz de Toriko hacia parecer a Komatsu un fantasma, por lo que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al bajar por la escalera para no acabar rodando por la misma, cosa que no consiguió en los últimos escalones, lo que causo que se precipitase contra el suelo.

 

Toriko miraba la bandeja quemada que sobresalía del horno recién explosionado. Luego miro de reojo la olla donde se había estado haciendo una sopa de la cual ya solo quedaban algunos ingredientes en el fondo, mientras el resto estaba esparcido por el suelo.

De la comida que había preparado ya solo quedaba ileso el postre, helado de chocolate, pero era comprado, así que no contaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era improvisar sobre la marcha, así que abrió la nevera y lo único comestible que quedaba era una media docena de huevos, supuso que eso serviría al menos. Saco una sartén y...

 

“Rodar, rodar, rodar, rodar. PUM”   

 

Toriko salió de la cocina al escuchar el golpe y vio a Komatsu tendido al pie de la escalera, acariciándose la cabeza para suavizar el dolor.

 

-Komatsu- dijo Toriko acercándose y ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

-Tu albornoz es demasiado grande para mí- respondió el pequeño un poco desorientado todavía.

 

Cuando Komatsu dijo eso, Toriko vio por primera vez la vestimenta de su compañero. El albornoz se había abierto por la caída y dejaba casi todo el pecho al descubierto, el cinturón también se había aflojado un poco y dejaba entrever algo de la parte inferior del cuerpo del moreno.

Todo un espectáculo.

Sin volver a mirar la vestimenta de Komatsu, Toriko le acompaño a la mesa donde había preparado todo para la cena, solo faltaba la comida.

Cuando Komatsu se acomodó en su lugar, Toriko corrió hacia la cocina.

Erótico, esa era la palabra que había estado buscando toda la noche para describir a Komatsu.

 

Toriko salió de su escondite tras más de quince minutos, aunque solo había tardado unos pocos en hacer ambas tortillas le daba un poco de vergüenza aparecer ante Komatsu solo con eso después de todos los festines magníficos que el cocinero había preparado para él. Pero ya era suficientemente malo llevar solo esa poca comida como para que también estuviese fría al servirla.

 

Cuando Komatsu vio su cena se imaginó todos los problemas que habría tenido Toriko para cumplir con sus demandas, pero aun así estaba muy agradecido con su amigo por hacerlas todas.

Toriko no dejo de observar a Komatsu desde que acerco el tenedor al plato hasta que lo saco vació de su boca y masticaba.

 

-Perdonado- dijo Komatsu tras tragar su porción de comida – está muy rico, por cierto.

 

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Toriko por ambas afirmaciones.

 

-Si- respondió Komatsu – es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mí, fuera de un restaurante, claro.

 

Komatsu continuo feliz con su comida mientras Toriko sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese patas arriba y de un súbito, y nada meditado, acto abrazo a Komatsu.

 

-Te quiero – soltó de pronto Toriko sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo, era otro claro momento donde su boca actuaba antes que su sentido común. Komatsu no se movió ni un milímetro, ni abrió la boca para contestar. En parte Toriko agradeció que Komatsu no lo mandara a freír espárragos en ese mismo momento, pero el que no dijese nada, precisamente él, era algo inquietante.

 

-Perdona – dijo Toriko mientras se separaba del moreno.

 

Cuando ya estaba casi cara a cara con Komatsu sintió como una pequeña mano con fuerza sobrehumana le empujaba hacia el pequeño.

Komatsu beso a Toriko sujetando al mayor por la nuca y pasándole con el beso parte de la tortilla que había estado comiendo antes del sorprendente abrazo y la confesión.

Cuando dejo libre al mayor, este lo miraba estupefacto, con miedo de abrir la boca y fastidiarlo todo.

 

-Pero – comenzó a decir Toriko a lo que Komatsu le callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

 

-No te dijeron nunca cuando eras pequeño que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación- le dijo Komatsu mientras miraba a Toriko con una sonrisa dejaba ver algo más. - ¿A que esta rica la tortilla? - provoco Komatsu al mayor.

 

-La mejor que he probado – respondio Toriko siguiéndole el juego.

 

\- ¿Hay postre? - pregunto Komatsu apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y mirando intensamente a Toriko.

 

-Claro que si – respondió Toriko. Si Komatsu quería jugar no sería él quien le detuviese – ¿Ahora o más tarde?

 

-Ya                     

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios.


End file.
